


Corrida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Vamos acordar cedo amanhã de manhã para uma corrida.”“...”“O quê?”“Eu sabia. Você perdeu a cabeça.”





	Corrida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jogging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339260) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt da weekend writing marathon, [flash ficlet prompt](http://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com/post/169500843636/flash-ficlet-prompt-1092018).

“Vamos acordar cedo amanhã de manhã para uma corrida,” Rodney disse, escovando os dentes.

“...” John o encarou em completo silêncio. Se Rodney tivesse acabado de sugerir que eles se entregassem para os Wraith, ele estaria mais inclinado a acreditar.

“O quê?” Rodney perguntou, voltando para o quarto, pronto para ir para cama em uma hora decente.

“Eu sabia. Você perdeu a cabeça,” John finalmente disse, se sentando na cama.

Rodney voltar para o quarto deles sem precisar ser arrastado do laboratório era estranho o bastante, e agora isso.

“Do que você está falando?”

“Acho que eu deveria chamar o Beckett, pedir para ele te verificar. Você tocou algum dispositivo Antigo estranho ultimamente?” John perguntou, meio que brincando.

“O quê? Um homem não pode decidir fazer um pouco de exercício?” Rodney perguntou, cruzando seus braços defensivamente.

“Um homem? Sim. Você? Não.”

“O que isso quer dizer?” ele perguntou, irritação clara em seu tom.

“Que você odeia correr, e até caminhar.” John bateu na cama, no espaço livre ao seu lado. “O que está acontecendo?”

“Não tem nada acontecendo. Só achei que seria legal se nós fizéssemos alguns exercícios juntos. Isso é tão surpreendente?” Rodney perguntou, se recusando a se mover um centímetro.

“Sim, é. Na nossa última missão você passou a caminhada inteira reclamando porque eu pousei a um quilômetro da estação Antiga.”

John não estava exagerando nem um pouco, e talvez estivesse até sendo um pouco gentil demais. Chegou ao ponto em que Ronon se ofereceu para carregar Rodney nas costas ou atirar dele, o que quer que significasse que ele pararia de reclamar mais cedo. No final, nenhum dos dois foi necessário, já que eles foram atacados por locais antes de terem a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa e então tiveram que correr por suas vidas. Então, uma missão bem típica.

“Isso é uma questão de segurança! Nós sempre deveríamos estar o mais perto possível de nossa rota de escape.”

“Quer tentar isso de novo?”

“Tudo bem,” Rodney disse, jogando seus braços no ar. “Então talvez eu não goste de caminhar, tudo bem, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não ache que deva de tempos em tempos.”

“O que realmente está acontecendo?”

Rodney esfregou seus olhos. “Eu só… não conseguia acompanhar vocês três correndo.”

“E então? Eu mal consigo acompanhar a Teyla, e nós dois estamos longe de conseguir acompanhar o Ronon.”

Rodney finalmente se sentou na cama, com suas costas viradas para John. “Não quero prejudicar uma missão porque não consigo ser rápido o bastante.”

John se aproximou dele por trás, o abraçando. “Ei, lembra de quando começamos a ir para outros planetas pela primeira vez? Você não estava pronto para o campo, mas você se esforçou e melhorou. Se eu achasse que você era um risco, eu te diria.”  
“Sério?”

“É. Mas se você ainda quiser ir correr, eu corro com o Ronon todas as manhãs, eu posso te acordar para ir junto.”

Rodney se virou para ele. “Agora foi você quem perdeu a cabeça! Só porque eu estava pensando sobre exercícios não quer dizer que sou suicida.”

John riu. “Você tem um bom argumento. Agora podemos ir dormir?”

“Na verdade, eu acabei de me lembrar que tenho alguns cálculos que eu…” John lhe deu um olhar, “definitivamente posso terminar amanhã?”

“Resposta certa.”


End file.
